Killing Loneliness - Volume 2: Leering Lust and Careful Love
by 0ZERO0
Summary: The view from Lan Hikari's window was rather bleak and dreary; he wished the night would skip over so he wouldn't be trapped where he was, yet he dreaded the day ahead. With Lan's midterm exam looming overhead like a storm cloud, Maylu arrives to help him study. As the night winds down, their study break leads to so much more. LanxMaylu, Contains Lemon. Reader 18 Only.


**Killing Loneliness - Volume 2:** Leering Lust and Careful Love

* * *

Disclaimer:

The characters used in this story belong to Capcom, and I don't own them in any way, shape, or form... although I wish I did, so I wouldn't have cancelled Legends 3, among many others... :(

This work is non-canonical, and takes place in the year after Lan and Maylu have graduated from high school.

* * *

Narration.

"Dialogue."

**Emphasis!**

"_Character's thoughts."_

* * *

For Megaman fans. For writers like myself. And for my readers. Thank you for your support, and for sticking by me through the years.

You're all divine., and I cherish you.

Without further ado... _Ahem..._

On with the fic!

* * *

The chilling breeze of the mid-autumn Friday evening sent shivers up the tree trunks of suburbia. The rustling, rusted leaves fluttered across the dull, worn concrete, leaving nothing but the sound of a hollow skitter in their wake. The lifeless white fluorescence pooled onto the sidewalks below, lined in parallel with the dining and sleeping houses. The days could only take shallower breaths now, the sun receding from the world sooner than it had even weeks before.

The view from Lan Hikari's window was rather bleak and dreary; he wished the night would skip over so he wouldn't be trapped where he was, yet he dreaded the day ahead.

The following morning would only bring the least of pleasantries: his midterm test in biomechanics. Sure, the theory of the classes seemed second-nature to him, but the mathematics made any understanding he though he had into a lake of pollution. Not only that, be he had to be at Den City U for 10am on a Saturday morning. The was it was now, he would be lucky if he would even be awake by then, let alone up and about. He turned his head back to the bright screen behind him.

"Man, anything I'm learning tonight will be gone when I wake up," the teenage boy sighed. "What's the use? Can you just write the test for me?"

"That's not how it works, Lan."

"Oh come on!"

"Just relax," Megaman spoke calmly, looking around briefly before opening a contact window. "Maylu is still online; did you want me to call her and see if she can help?"

"I don't want to bother her, but it doesn't look like I have a choice," he trailed off, desperate for help but worried about being a burden. Maylu had taken this course the previous semester, as she had graduated high school a semester early, but had decided to move into studying music theory full-time instead of just recreationally. Her parents weren't pleased initially with her choice, but they were slowly coming around to it.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind: what if she couldn't help him? He didn't remember what her marks on the tests before the midterm had been, and if she couldn't help, Megaman wouldn't be able to either. He was planning on going to the Net City Arena to train with Protoman before going to a NetClub with Roll, and he wasn't expected to return until much later. "Will you be back before you head out?"

"I don't think so," he said solemnly. He didn't like leaving his NetOp in situations like this, but it was partly Lan's fault for procrastinating before looking for help in his studies. "Sorry."

He took a deep breath and sighed as his NetNavi beamed out of view. He shook his head. Of course Maylu would be able to help. He had too little faith in her; whenever she puts her mind to a task or a challenge, she would strive to complete it to the absolute best of her abilities. She had passed the course with gusto; the only that held her back from become and engineer or a scientist was a lack of passion for the career. She was more an artist than a mathematician.

He stared at the screen a long time. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he was looking at; the string of numbers in the kinesiology problems tangled like serpentine coils. The window was replaced with a video call. A redheaded girl with deep hazel eyes met his gaze, surprising him and melting his heart slightly.

"Hey Lan," she greeted with a smile.

"Maylu! Hi," he returned trying to smile as much as possible with the weight on his mind; he could only muster a half-hearted grin on his face.

"You look like you could be happier," she began, her smile fading slightly. "Still studying?"

"Yeah. I can't wrap my head around the calculations for the last part of the review... or any part for that matter," his head hit the desk with a dull thud. "Ow."

"Oh you," she rolled her eyes.

"Kinetics?"

"Kinesiology?" his thought muffled by the birch.

"You know what I mean, same difference," she spoke with narrowed eyes. "Did you want me to come over?"

"Are you allowed out this late?"

"Nope."

The screen went blank. He lifted his head and blinked. Seconds later, there was a knocking on his balcony door. He turned, rolled his eyes, and smiled chuckling slightly. He stood and turned the knob, letting in the cool breeze, but having his heart warmed at the sight of Maylu. She was wearing an aquamarine, half zipped hoody and revealing a yellow tank top underneath, with a pair of faded pink shorts that ended just above the middle of her thighs. She wore a sweet yet mischievous smirk, her eyes closed and her hands tucked behind her back.

She had changed her style throughout the years, starting with her hair. She had cut her hair shorter by a significant amount, her bangs down to her eyebrows, covering the right and parted so the left was still visible. It was long enough to hang over the back of her neck, and overall, it suited the naturally round shape of her head. Her large clip had become a thing of the past, and it was much more common for her to be seen wearing either a tan or a pink headband. She often still wore dark coloured skirts, and leggings on their own just as often. Her stockings were now sheer and reserved for formal dates and outings, but they weren't out of the ordinary for her.

"That was quick," he sweatdropped, blushing lightly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, hugging him and hyperbolizing a shiver. "It's sooo cold out here. Hey!"

Lan lifted her by her waist, spun the flailing Maylu around, and set her down inside before closing the door. She smacked him on the arm, her face beet red.

He always had a way of sweeping her off of her feet, whether it be physically, or his ability to make her swoon with just a smile. He had always been handsome to her, starting with his brown hair and matching hazel eyes. She was blushing even harder than usual because on this particular night, he had decided to wear a tight, faded orange vintage T-shirt and a pair of looser-end skinny jeans. His outfit accentuated his muscular build, and him all the more attractive to her. He had long since taken off his bandana for good, now only wearing it in the late fall and early winter months. He had even cut his hair a little shorter than he had had it, although it still stood up naturally with a few strands falling on his forehead. As he set her down, she shook off her thoughts.

"You can't just move me around like that; I'm not a cat!"

"No, but you sure are cute," he winked.

"Oh shush," she looked away for a short instant, trying to hide her rosy cheeks, before tilting her head. "Would your parents care that I'm here?"

"Probably, but they're out of town until next week."

"They trusted **you** with the house?"

"Well aren't you snarky. Big words for such a small girl," he laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm not that small!" she protested, pushing him back by his shoulders.

"Aw, sorry my little Mettaur," Lan walked forward with his arms spread, trying to hug her, but she turned her back and crossed her arms, somewhat feigning her rage.

"Lan. Homework," she said sternly, blushing and wearing an exaggerated frown. He heaved an exaggerated sigh in return.

* * *

He heaved a great sigh, bending back into the chair causing a crack of release from within his spine like a late winter's sheet of thin ice cracks under imposing footsteps.

"Ow. You okay?" Maylu asked from the bed, looking over at the teen. She lay on her stomach, chest and arms hanging over the edge of the mattress with a biomechanics book in her hands.

He stood, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning before slumping sleepily.

"I'm in so much pain. Ow," he spoke sarcastically. She tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "I think I need a back rub."

"Are we all done studying for the night?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"I am. Are you?" He sat on the floor to the right of the redheaded girl, his back facing the mattress. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Scooch forward," he pulled himself ahead by a few inches with his feet and heard some rustling behind him. He felt a set of hands fall on his shoulders. "You have to return the favour though."

"Aw man, it hurts my thumbs... okay," he sighed and moaned sarcastically, smiling contently.

Maylu grinned and went to work, pressing her thumbs firmly into the top of his shoulder blades. Something wasn't right, though.

"Hang on," he called, leaning forward and removing his shirt, revealing his well-toned back and shoulders. He placed the shirt on the floor beside him and leaned backward into her. She placed her soft hands back onto his warm, hardened back. He was more athletic now, not spending as much time on the internet as he would in his boyhood, but making time to go for runs and ride his roller-blades recreationally,

Without knowing it, Maylu had begun massaging him again. Her actions brought forth groans and moans of pain and pleasure. His head slumped forward and her hand gyrated, digging into weeks of knots and ties in his muscles. She explored every crease of his back as anatomically and physically possible with his undershirt in the way, before she decided to switch things up. She moved up his neck gradually, burying her fingers in his hair and massaging the base of his skull with her thumbs, firmly yet gently.

"_If she keeps this up, I'll be asleep in no time..." _his thoughts trailed on. "_We'd better switch."_

He leaned his head back slowly, smiling sleepily up at her.

"Your turn?"

"Sounds nice," she returned contently, slipping her legs out from behind his back and standing. She removed her hoody, throwing it on his chair, and she sat on the floor. He sat back up on the bed, reversing roles. He rubbed his hand together excitedly.

"Ready for the best back rub ever, given by anyone ever?"

She giggled. "I'll be the judge of that."

She reached back grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder. He follow suit with the other, and began to burrow his thumbs carefully into the smooth, peach skin of her shoulders. She sighed lightly. His movements continued, gradually becoming more firm in pressure. He caressed the curves of her collarbones delicately with his fingers, savouring the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders as he worked his magic. She tilted her head forward and she moaned audibly. He smiled.

His hands traveled lower down to her back, most of which was uncovered by the tank top. He massaged all around her shoulder blades, firm enough to release all of the built-up tension in her back but not hard enough to hurt. Maylu's moaning continued. He reached the uncovered bra-strap running across her back after a few minutes.

He decided to take a risk.

He leaned forward slightly, and kissed her neck sensually. She arched her back, leaning her head into him. She gasped as he sucked and nibbled on the side of her neck. He momentarily paused his hands and undid her bra-strap with little difficulty. She moaned and giggled.

"Ooh, Laaaan... We have an test tomorrow. We shouldn't," she spoke between between sighs.

His hands traveled lower, and wrapped around her. He nipped at the nape of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"We still have all night, Maylu," he breathed. She gasped, his hands sliding up her shirt. "Are you nervous?"

"No," she lied. She was nervous, but if the back rub hadn't gotten her started, she was beginning to get turned on with every touch. He always knew just how to push her buttons. His hands continued to crawl upwards and were at the base of her unclasped bra.

"Are you nervous?" he asked again. She was breathing heavily, but she shook her head. He slid his hands under her bra. "What about now?"

She moaned, arching her back further and pushing her chest into his hands. He grasped her breasts, each filling his hands completely. He began massaging them gently, leaving a space between his ring and middle fingers. He intentionally avoided touching her now-erect nipples, teasing her. She continued moaning, louder now, feeling herself getting wet as Lan continued to play with her chest.

He withdrew his hands from her shirt, still kissing her neck, and began to lift the tank top over her head. She regained her posture and held her arms up. It slid off and was discarded to the floor with ease. She stood now, removing her bra and turning to face him.

"Like what ya see, Lan?" she giggled, her cheeks flushed. He stammered in response, to which her giggled turned into a laugh. She stepped closer and placed a finger on his lips, stopping his feeble attempts at forming a sentence. Lan's eyes were wide like a watchful deer, getting a slight grin from her. She place her hands on his hips and spread her legs. In an instant, she was straddling him, his arms around her, and their lips locked in a kiss full of love and lust.

This was by no means their first kiss together - they had been dating for close to four years at this point - but nonetheless, sparks flew for them, and the rest of the world went silent. Their already racing hearts skipped a beat, and their breathing only became more laboured. Lan slid his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned into him, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. Their tongues wrestled sensually, curling around and dancing with one another, exploring every inch as if it were their first kiss.

One of Lan's hands crept from her waist around her body and slowly traveled upwards. He cupped her right breast with his hand, again avoiding her nipples. She arched her back and gasped, beginning to grind her hips slowly but firmly into his. "Oh Lan..."

Their lips now parted, he took the chance to trail his kissed downwards along the side of her neck, then to her collarbone. The feeling of her smooth skin on his lips turned him on intensely, making his cock lurch. Feeling this under her, Maylu began to rock her hips harder, an action Lan returned by thrusting into her in unison. She moaned loudly, failing to stifle her pleasure in the otherwise quiet night at the Hikari house.

He moved lower now, reaching the top of her breasts. He looked up. Her eyes were locked shut, and she was biting her fingers in an attempt to quiet her moans. Her cheeks were red. The brown-haired boy smiled lightly, before moving his other hand to cover her left breast. He lowered his head and licked her left nipple softly, causing her to moan. She rocked her hips faster, and he took her nipple into his lips, nibbling on it softly with his teeth before licking it. The simultaneous feelings of the suction and the gentle flicking of her nipple almost sent her over the edge.

She leaned forward slightly and reached down behind herself - in between her legs - and grabbed his rock-hard member through his pants. He moaned, and the rush of air from him doing so tickled her bust in his mouth. He released her areola and kissed and licked his way to her right, taking a moment to savour the underside of her mounds. His teeth pinched very softly on her right nipple, and he tugged ever so lightly. She sighed, running her grip up and down the length of his stiff cock. "Ooooh."

She found the zipper of his pants, and unzipped it completely in a slow, deliberate, sensual movement. Her fingers snaked their way through the newly-made hole in his trousers, and touched his hot flesh. She groaned. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Maylu's fingertips explored every inch of Lan's hard cock, from head to hilt. With him fondling her breasts fervidly, she found her head cloudy. She managed to flatten her hand against the top side, slowly twisting her fingers around and wrapping them around the tip. She gripped the smooth rob in her hand and began to rub him, Lan moaning loudly now.

"Oh, fuck," he rasped, releasing the nub from his mouth. She smiled, satisfied that she could make him feel as good as he to her. He released his hands from her bosoms, and planted them firmly on the cheeks of her ass. He emphasized his grinding, and she tightened her grip on his wood, hurrying and synching her tugging with his thrusts. "Ugggh."

He gripped her ass firmly and spun the two of them around. She lay on her back, her large, full breasts heaving with her breaths. He gripped the neck of his undershirt and peeled it quickly over his head. He pressed himself against her - her hot, flushed skin and bosom crushed against his chest - and kissed her forcefully, but lovingly. She kissed back, their tongues tangled, and their hands ran rampant across each other's body.

One of Lan's hands found its way to fondling her chest, with the other teasing the waistband of her short shorts. Maylu moaned into his mouth as one of her hands gripped his shoulder through his arm, and the other working his bulging cock, now free from its prison. His hand skillfully undid the button and zipper, and in seconds, had her shorts at her knees.

She gasped, breaking free from the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Their hormones suppressed momentarily, the lust in their gazes was no more, and was replaced with one of mutual love and trust. She knew what he wanted to do, and what it would lead to.

She loved him, and she trusted him.

Her kissed her passionately, before sliding himself down her body. He caressed her bust, sucking lightly on the skin of her chest, and kissing and nipping each of her supple breasts as he descended. He licked a light trail on her abdomen, nuzzling and tickling her navel with kissed. She giggled, blushing darkly as he tickled her.

"Laaannn, stoooop!" she whined, and he just laughed, looking up at her. He slid to his knees, and with a purpose, he grabbed her calves and gently spread her legs, revealing her pink silk panties. He leaned in and lightly licked the already wet spot between her legs, eliciting a moan from her lips. Their eyes made contact, and he continued, pressing his tongue firmly into her hot, covered pussy. He could taste the sweetness, even through the sheer material.

Her pleasure, made obvious by her increasing loud moans and shallow breaths, was short lived. Leaning back slightly, away from her womanhood, he tickled her the skin of her legs lightly, his fingers barely making contact with her as they slid to her waistband. Her panties traveled down her thighs, to her ankles, and finally to the other end of the room. He basked in her aroma as it filled his senses.

She looked down, redder than ever. This wouldn't be the first time that she had been naked in his presence, but it was the first time that they weren't intimate in the pitch dark and he could see her her fully naked. In such a vulnerable position, too. A million thoughts, scenarios, worries, and hopes sped through her mind in a matter of seconds, her lust a cloud, and reason the dying winds.

"_What if he thinks I'm ugly?"_

"_Oh God, just take me now."_

"_Why isn't he going for it?"_

"_I'm yours, Lan."_

"_Please be gentle."_

_"What if he thinks I'm a freak?"_

_"Holy shit, this is embarrassing."_

"_Fuck me. Now. __**Hard.**_"

He was mesmerized by the sight. Maylu's lips were completely shaven bare save for a thin, pink-red line of hair reaching up an inch from top of her wet slit. Her muff called to him, and with reckless abandon, drinking in the scent of her, he acted.

Her legs found themselves on top of his broad shoulders as he knelt in front of her, his hands now caressing her calves and strong, smooth thighs. Her ass was lifted from the mattress momentarily and was in the palms of Lan's hands. He shortened the distance between them. She broke the silence with a loud, low moan.

She could feel his breath blowing against her clit, and it made her shudder. She was already thoroughly soaked, but the anticipation was killing her. His tongue escaped the confines of lips and brushed firmly against the farthest edges of her labia, around and around, up and down. She moaned and panted as he teased her, and he enjoyed every second of it.

At last, his serpentine tongue reached the bud at the top of her slit. And again. And again. Maylu squealed, her back arching on the mattress, one of her hands clawing at the sheets while the other held Lan's head in place. He lapped at her nectar, slowly working his tongue further down her slit, and raising it back to her clit. There was a pressure and heat building up inside her as he worked his mouth on her cunt; it felt like she was going to explode.

She moaned loudly again, but Lan wasn't finished. He removed his tongue momentarily, and moved his thumbs from their spot on her ass cheeks, and used them to spread her now swollen lips. He licked every inch of her that he could, and she was moaning louder and louder with each deliberate stroke of his tongue.

Finally, his right hand released her firm globe, and with his middle and index fingers, penetrated her velvet walls. She gyrated her pelvis into his hands, aiding his movements. When they were in as far as they could go, he felt the wall of her vagina with the underside of his fingers, and arched them, planting the tips firmly against her G-spot. "Oh my Gooooood!"

His hand bounced quickly, his fingers pounding delicately on her most sensitive area, his tongue still flicking her erect clitoris. It was more than she could take, and much like a young volcano erupts, she came harder than she ever had in her life. He could feel her walls squeeze his fingers for dear life.

"**Oh Lan!** Uggggggghhhhhh!" he lapped up her juices as continued into her throes of pleasure, his fingers withdrawing from her vagina and his tongue taking their place. She eventually came down from her high, leaned forward, reached down, pulling him onto her. Their tongues wrestled as he lay on top of her, one hand holding his weight and the other massaging her supple breast.

She pulled away, panting hard, and with all of her might, turned the tables. She was now on top of him, smiling devilishly down at him. "Mind if I get you back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, somehow clueless to her intentions. She giggled, grinning and blushing madly. Maylu slowly slid down his body, leaving a trail of wetness from her tongue as she went down on him. As she licked his pecks and down to his abs, she made a deliberate move to squeeze his rock hard cock between her smooth, warm, supple breasts. She slowly moved herself up and down, jacking the length of his cock with her tits.

He moaned as she worked his manhood, and she looked up and smiled. "Does this feel good?"

"Please don't stop."

"Too bad."

She slid further down down his body, her tongue briefly tickling his navel, before she finally reached his waistline. She undid the top button and pulled his pants down to his knees, his stiff member bouncing as it was finally freed. Lan's pants ended up at the other end of the room at the same moment as he felt Maylu's hand grip the head of his erection. She almost gasped at the size. The shaft was long enough for her to fit both of her hands on without touching the head. He moaned loudly as she began pumping slowly. "Are you nervous?"

"Ugh... no..."

"Good," she spoke hoarsely, extremely aroused and with lust present in her voice. She opened her lips slightly and began licking his head, eliciting a groan, before she took his member into her warm, wet mouth. She felt a hand grasp her hair delicately, working her head downwards. She began to move her hand and mouth down in synch with each other, pumping his raging cock at a quickening pace.

"Oh my God... Maylu..."

She slowed, swirling her tongue around the base of the helmet, flicking her tongue sensually at the back, before enveloping his erection once again with her velvet mouth. They made eye contact briefly; it was hard for Lan not to throw his head back in pleasure. Sounds of his quiet moans and her slight slurping filled the room.

Maylu's pumping sped up for a moment, before she stopped all together. She looked up at him, and him down at her. She smiled, his cock still in her mouth, before withdrawing it to the tip, and taking each and every inch into her mouth, deepthroating him.

"**Ohhhh fuuuuck!"**

Lan's groan was guttural, and it took all of his might and willpower not to thrust into her. His head was now thrown back, one hand almost tearing the sheets, and the other planted in her silky red hair, her mouth holding his lurching cock.

She removed her mouth from his shaft once more, swirling her tongue on him, and took all of his large, hot cock into her wet mouth. She continued to deepthroat him, tip to hilt. Miraculously, Lan did not cum, no matter how close she was getting him to getting off. Gradually, Maylu slowed her pace to a torturous crawl, up and down his cock. The head of his cock escaped the suction of her lips with a pop, both of her hands now wrapped around his cock. The sight was one of sensuous, lusty beauty to the both of them.

"Did that feel good?" she asked, flushed and grinning from ear to ear.

"You have no idea," he panted, looking down at her as she slowly squeezed his erect shaft.

"I know somewhere that'll feel even better."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?"

"Do you have condoms?"

"Yep," Lan sprang up quite quickly and went to his dresser. He opened the second drawer from the top and pulled out a box of condoms, tearing the top off of the box and grabbing one.

"Give it here."

Lan turned around, and gasped as he saw Maylu leaning back at the edge of the bed, propping herself up with her arms as her voluptuous breast rose as she breathed and her legs spread wide. Her pussy was wetter than ever; the landing strip was inviting him in. He walked over and handed her the small package. "Stand in front of me."

The young NetBattler did as she asked; she unwrapped the condom and put it on the tip of his lurching cock. She looked up at him, and he just stared back. Without using her hands whatsoever, she placed her lips around the ring of the condom and slowly brought her head forward, taking his entire cock into her mouth once again. When he saw the flurry of red hair move back, his dick was fully wrapped. For good measure, and to increase his pleasure, she took him back into her mouth a few more times.

She released his rock-hard member and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of her. They kissed with fiery passion and reckless abandon, their tongues tickling each other. Lan bit her lip gently, and began rocking his hips. The tip of his covered rod pressed firmly against her clit, and another movement from him popped it up. He rocked back and forth, her hand now pressing his member to her pelvis; each movement rubbed the length of his cock against her sensitive nub. She began to moan softly into his mouth. He moved his head and took a deep breath before kissing her neck with romantic lust.

"Lan," she breathed into his ear in a hushed whisper, between her moans.

"What is it, love?" he asked, his nips at the nape of her neck ceasing. "_This is it."_

"Fuck me."

The brown-haired boy pulled himself back, the tip of his cock now at the top of her wet, glistening slit. His hand guided his manhood lower, and pressed himself between her lips. His member penetrated her lips and entered the walls of her canal, while he leaned down and kissed Maylu passionately. He shifted his weight forward and inched his way into her tight, velvet pussy. They moaned into each other's mouth, the sensation of their consummation consuming them.

He withdrew his penis slowly, and she rocked her hips back, and then forward again as he buried himself to the hilt. Maylu squealed, the sensation making her feel more alive than ever before. "Oh my fucccking Gawwwd."

"Oh Maylu... Ughh..." Lan could only groan and grunt, his focus on their thrusts meeting and his quickening in pace. The sound of both of their moans must have been able to be heard down the street. They were fucking with passionate love, and sensual, greedy lust. Lan wanted all of Maylu, and she wanted all of him. Their tongues intertwined once more, Lan burying his cock deep within her walls. He slowed his pace marginally, feeling the heat welling up inside his loins. He wanted to make himself last and to pleasure his love as much as possible. He took this as a chance to switch positions. He pulled out his iron rod.

"Roll over," he commanded alpha-as-fuck, yet still in a caring tone. Maylu gladly obliged, giggling although disappointed her mate was no longer filling her womanhood. He watched as she flipped herself onto her stomach for him, and he almost drooled at the sight of her cameltoe beneath her plump, round, perfect ass - the same one that, no matter what circumstances, he would always get distracted by as she walked past. He grabbed one of the pillows from the end of the bed, and placed it under her pelvis and lower abdomen. He could easily see the edge pillow through the gap in her upper thighs, so her knew that it was in exactly the right place for what he was about to do.

He gently spread her legs, her luscious wet beckoning his entrance. He lay atop her back, propping himself up with his hands by her shoulders. He gripped his throbbing cock with one hand, and slowly navigated it into the deepest reaches of Maylu's tight, hot cunt. They moaned in unison. He pulled himself out to the head, with one goal in mind. He leaned himself into her, his cock taking a shallow thrust and hitting his target. "LongSword, Battlechip in!"

She laughed hard at his ridiculous comment before she cried out with pleasure. He thrust his dick into her faster and faster, her wet walls enveloping him and pulling him in with each movement. Lan's direct attack on her G-spot brought the red-haired beauty unfounded and boundless pleasure; it was absolutely indescribable for Maylu.

"Oh, Lan! Don't stop, please don't stop!" she practically screamed, shrill and full of lust. He continued his shallow gyrations, quickening his pace.

"Uggh! You're so tight!" he grunted. Even with the condom on, her cunt was wrapped around his cock so firmly that it surprised him immensely that he hadn't cum yet. He gripping her ass firmly in his right hand. This did nothing but get her more hot and bothered, and even closer to reaching her peak. Her cries grew louder and louder as she approached the brink of orgasm, and not wasting another moment, Lan intensified her pleasure and changed the game entirely. He reached around her hip with the same hand, and leaned forward, rubbing her erect clitoris as he fucked her with reckless abandon.

"**LAAAAAN!" **Her moan was piercing, and it's a miracle that the neighbours weren't awakened by the quaking shudders of her orgasm: the most powerful pleasure she had ever experienced in her life. In a hot mess, their bodies rejoiced in their pleasure, their moans filling the air in the spinning room. Maylu's thoughts were more clouded than ever now, entranced by the feeling welling up in her womanhood. The only thought consuming Lan's mind was to make this as pleasurable for his love as humanly possible. He lay himself down and kissed her neck and shoulders sensually, whispering his love for her.

They were still locked at the pelvis, Maylu's spread as far apart as possible to give him as much thrusting room as possible as her walls pulled him in as far as he could possibly go. The walls of her pussy were holding his cock in a vice, pulsing with each heartbeat. He slowly pulled himself out of her vagina, and re-entered at a crawling pace. She moaned at the sensation, sensitive as ever, as his helmet rolled over her G-spot. He continued this, allowing her to recover slowly between thrusts.

"How did that feel?" he asked, grinning brightly, listening over her shoulder.

"Oh my God, do you really need to ask?" she chuckled, moaning lightly.

"Just curious. No need to be so rude," he teased, mocking frustration.

"Well, to put in terms you would understand, it's like you Program Advanced my pussy."

"Ouch, sounds painful."

"Oh, shut up; you know what I meant," she rolled over, his cock falling out as he rolled off of her, and she smiled at him as they lay facing each other. She closed her eyes and kissed him with a violent passion on the lips. While Lan was distracted with teasing her tongue with his, she gripped his shoulder, and flipped him onto his back.

"Whoa holy shi-" In an instant her lips were back on his, silencing him. She could feel his erect rod pulsing between her butt cheeks. She got off her knees, towering over him as he lay on his back. She squatted over him, guiding his cock into her with one hand and keeping her balance with the other.

"My turn to get you off."

She pushed her weight down onto him, slowly, groaning as she was once again filled to the brim.

"I won't object to that!" His pelvis rose to meet her; he filled her entirely with his meat yet he wasn't fully in her. She could feel his immense size better from here than ever, and it made her moan all the more. Cries of pleasure escaped both of their lips as Lan's cock touched every inch of her velvet cunt with each thrust, their arousal growing. Even at such a slow pace, Maylu's womanhood was on fire with pleasure, and Lan wasn't too far behind her. She quickened her pace, taking control of the situation. She rested her hands on his shoulders, bouncing on his thick shaft. He continued to hump into her.

"Oh Lan, you're huge!" she moaned ferociously as he suddenly thrusted hard, hitting her G-spot before hitting the end of her tunnel. He grinned, groaning as she squeezed him with her pussy. He gripped her ass firmly, smacking her cheeks in the process, eliciting a lust-filled groan from her lips. He pulled her into him as she thrusted down, still pushing his hips forward to meet hers. "Ohhhh, fuck Lan! Faster!"

He filled her with a quickening pace, fucking her with primal instinct. She screamed, reaching her peak faster than she had anticipated. Her tight cunt gripped his rod hard, her juices trickling down his cock each time he pulled himself out.

Lan didn't stop. In her sensitive state, it was becoming almost too much to handle. Still in the throes of her quaking orgasm, she leaned into him. Her bouncing breasts on his chest and a flurry of red hair on his shoulders, the brown-haired boy slapped her ass, holding her still as he somehow pushed himself into her more rapidly. He fucked her harder and harder, faster and faster. He leaned forward as far as he could and began to suck and flick at one of her nipples, driving her wild. Maylu's sopping wet cunt pulled him in and pushed him out with ease, her post-orgasmic walls closing in - almost claustrophobically - on his shaft. The afterglow of her body radiated a heat intense enough to burn the sun. He groaned lustfully into her ear, her moans reaching an equal level with his as he continued his attack.

"Holy fuck, Maylu!"

"Oh my God Lan, I'm gonna cum again!"

He growled, filling her with lightning speed, his pelvis slapping her hips as he found himself almost balls-deep with each movement. His orgasm washed over him quicker and quicker, and if it weren't for the condom, he would have no doubt filled her completely with his hot, sticky cum. He almost screamed as he emptied himself; the only thing that kept him awake was the surge of adrenaline and his love for the girl he had around him. "Mayluuuu!"

No matter how tired he was or how sensitive his cock had become, he wasn't going to stop until he made Maylu cum one more time. With exuberant will, Lan fucked her like a freight train. Her moans were like loud whimpers, the intense, continuous pleasure she was experiencing making her yelp every time his cock filled her. Maylu's vice clenched even tighter around him and she shrieked, hit with an orgasm with tidal wave force. She gushed, her juices squirting like a geyser from between her luscious, swollen lips with such pressure it pushed his cock out. They both groaned, panting and cooing in their post-orgasmic glow; a hot mess atop his bed. Lan grabbed her face delicately, her beautiful eyes still shut and her breathing labored, and kissed her lovingly, savouring every second of it. She kissed back, nibbling his bottom lip and putting her tongue in his mouth. They caressed each other, and as their fatigue washed over them, came down from their high. Maylu lifted herself off of him, laying beside him and staring into his eyes.

"I love you," he spoke first, a sleepy, content smile on his face. And he did. He really did love her, from the moment he first laid his eyes on her. They had grown a lot throughout the years they had been together, but the chocolate eyes before him were the same that had first entranced him thousands of days ago. Her long, cherry red hair still flowed as gracefully as it had when they would dance and play on the playground. It still swayed delicately when she carried herself, the same as it had when he would push her on the swings. Lan always noticed everything about her, and he had always loved everything he had seen.

"I love you, too," she replied dreamily, staring back into his soul through his hazel eyes and seeing the requited flame of his love. The boy she had once known had become her man; one who, while he could be selfish at times, tried to make her happiness his highest priority, and he succeeded, time and time again. She could only describe herself as the happiest girl on Earth when he was around, and this was a feeling she tried to help him feel as well. She loved him more than anything, and even though the intimacy they had just shared was dominated by lust and passion, she was all his, and she wouldn't share herself with anyone else in the world. From the moment he first held her hand - a bug-eyed child with a blue bandana walking with a cute, petite redhead in her strawberry summer dress - she had known that his smile was the one she would like to see forever, and that she would want to grow old holding only his hand in hers.

The world was just them now, lying on the bed together, side by side. Apologizing, Lan picked himself up, walked down the hall to the washroom, and return within a few minutes. Maylu had made herself comfortable under his sky blue sheets, and with tired deliberateness and a smile, he joined her. He lay on his back, eyes dimming to the world, as she planted her head on his shoulder. They held each other, her front to his, and they shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep, not a worry in their minds, and not a sound to disturb them.

* * *

I know that I had said I would have this story finished by mid-June – trust me, even I don't trust my deadlines – but as life has taught me, things don't always go according to plan. This isn't to say I'm in a bad place in my life right now, because I'm pretty damn happy all the time; it's just that I'm juggling two part-time jobs to pay off tuition and a student loan, and I've been trying to maintain my social connections while I'm at it. This ain't easy, but I'll try to be more reliable from now on.

Anyways, I apologize for the long wait, and I really hope that you enjoyed the fic. Thank you for reading; remember to leave a review – criticism welcome and flames accepted; or send me a tweet or seven 0zero0x on Twitter. I see your messages right away, and I promise to reply.

I love you guys! Until next time!

-0ZERO0


End file.
